


Late Night Conversations

by CrystalCave



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Sweet Alec, dancing Magnus, forgiving Magnus, late night malec conversations, leader alec, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCave/pseuds/CrystalCave
Summary: Malec discussions after that adorable scene at the end of 2x13 //spoilers//





	Late Night Conversations

Soft blues music could be heard outside of Magnus Bane's loft. Alec approached cautiously. He wasn't sure if he was welcome and he didn't want to make Magnus more upset. But, he knew he had to apologize and make things right. 

Seeing that the door was unlocked, Alec let himself in. He looked around, noticing the slight mess in the living room, which was unlike Magnus. His loft had always been perfectly clean, most likely using magic. Alec turned his attention to the balcony, finding a lean figure standing on it, looking down at the city. Magnus.

Alec felt guilty and humiliated about the past few days, Magnus had been treated horribly by the clave and Alec, making Alec just feel awful and undeserving of this beautiful warlock he is able to call his. He knows he has to make things right, but he also knows he's not good with words. 

"Magnus," Alec states, approaching the balcony, "you were right."

Upon realizing Alec's presence, Magnus turns to face Alec with an honest, open look. Alec knows people haven't cared enough to apologize to Magnus in the past, and Alec wants to make sure that no matter what, Magnus' happiness comes first in his life, and in their relationship although  
Magnus' might disagree with that. 

Alec walked over next to Magnus, putting both hands on each side of Magnus' waist. Looking deep into his eyes, getting lost in the soft brown gleam, knowing it's an allusion but at the same time can't help but feeling the soft brown suits Magnus in a way, making him seem like the soft, kind soul Alec knows he is. 

"You never have to prove yourself to me," Alec says, never taking his eyes away from his lovers face. He pulls Magnus closer so that they are inches away from each other's face. Alec then add, "I love you," with all the sincerity he knows is there. 

Magnus provides a small smile, looking up into Alec's eyes he says back softly, "I love you, too."

And then they're kissing, Alec's hands on Magnus waist, thumbs stroking the skin through the fabric of his shirt. Magnus moves his hands up Alec's chest, feeling the strong muscles under the thin fabric of his tee shirt. Their lips are moving eagerly but sensually, taking in the feeling of the soft lips on the other. Alec feels so alive when they kiss like this. He's never felt so right, and so loved and welcome as he does with Magnus. 

They break apart, looking into each other's eyes, with small smiles on their faces and bright love in their hearts. Magnus takes Alec's hands, smiling he says, "Lets go inside, it will get chilly before long."

Alec follows Magnus into his loft, hand in hand, using the other to shut the door behind him. As if realizing the mess inside, Magnus turns around, finding an excuse, "You'll have to excuse the mess, I had a little to much to drink earlier tonight."

"You drank alone and... did this?" It seemed so unlike Magnus to drink by himself unless... the guilt came creeping up Alec's stomach like a snake. Magnus would only drink by himself if he was upset of heartbroken. Alec knew he was the cause of both. 

Alec couldn't protect his sister, his little sister. A fierce, badass warrior dwindled down to a begging mess, going to mundane therapy to get over a yin fin addiction. Jace, confused and heartbroken, having sex carelessly to mask the emotion of unrequited love. Max, almost killed earlier today by one of the fair folk, his baby brother. And now Magnus, the love of his life, switched beings with an evil, disgraceful man, almost getting killed and it would be all Alec's fault. But yet, his siblings and boyfriend still care about him the same. Magnus says he loves him and he believes it. Izzy and Max say they love him too, and Jace gave up the highest position in the institute to his parabatai because he thought Alec deserved it. 

"Well, I wasn't alone, not for the most part anyway," Magnus replies, almost looking guilty. Why would he be guilty? Alec needed to know more. 

"Oh!," Alec says, looking away, "Who were you with? 

"Dot. She came over to give me dragonfly wings, but then she saw me drinking and... stayed."

Alec knew Magnus was bisexual, and should be worried about girls just as much as guys. Alec trusts Magnus, more than anyone really, but he also knows Magnus would have most likely lied and said he was alone if he really had been unfaithful. 

"Why do you seem so guilty about it?" Alec states out of the blue, almost a little accusing. Alec had never been good at beating around the bush, always honest to a fault. 

"Well, Dorothea attempted to kiss me," Magnus says turning around to face Alec, "Don't fret, Alexander, I pushed her away and told her I was in love with you, darling." 

"Oh okay... was that all that happened?" Alec asked, sitting down on the couch. Magnus followed him. 

"I didn't really realize she was flirting with me, but she was. She told me that there were no attractive men that could dance in Brooklyn, and so I proved it to her and we danced. It felt like old times. Maybe I could get you to dance sometime, Alexander," Magnus winked cuddling into Alec's side. Alec put his arm around Magnus and leaned his head on top of Magnus'. 

"I'm glad you had fun, even after I... I said those things to you," Alec mused quietly, "But I promise you Magnus, as Head of the New York Institute, I will never let anything like that happen again under my watch."

"Head of the... Alec! When did that happen?" Magnus sitting up straight looking at Alec with a smile.

"Just before I came here," Alec smiled back, "Jace decided he didn't want to be head anymore. He told me he thought I was more fit for the job." 

"I'm so proud of you, Alexander! You deserve it more than anyone I've ever met," Magnus smiled, cupping Alec's face with his hands, "We need to celebrate, don't we?" Magnus took his hands off Alec's face, rubbing them up and down his thighs. Alec smirked and crashes him and Magnus' lips together. Their lips danced together, never breaking apart. After a few moments, Alec picked Magnus up by his back, wrapping Magnus' legs around his waist. They walked into Magnus' bedroom, kissing passionately, exploring each others mouths.

Moans could be heard over the soft music all through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, follow me on twitter @_notmagnusbane.


End file.
